Another Side Of Companionship Life Of Pi Fanfic
by Massive Times
Summary: One Boy, One Girl, One Boat, One Tiger. The fact that my only human is a girl that hates me to death, bugs me. We aren't really cooperating as well as I would have imagined. It bothers me alot because it's either the sea swallows me up, I die because we lack of basic needs, a tiger claws my face off or Meera nags me to death... Never thought I'd die this way. (SPOLIER)
1. Chapter 1

There was nothing else to say, I was just speechless to see father become so irritated at people so hastily. Father grabbed the cook's shirt and demanded for an apology... well the man deserved a slap for calling us curry eaters. _Who does he think he is?_ All mother asked was vegetarian food and the man started pushing father's buttons. Everyone on the ship tried breaking the fight but all Ravi and I could do is stand away and pretend nothing was happening. Ravi held my wrist knowing I would try to get involved in the brawl but I just wished I could stop it.

"Stop!" Someone commanded from behind us. Everyone went pin drop silent.

When I turned around I saw a girl just about my age, breaking the fight. I felt my stomach crumpling... but I felt my hazy world flooding with vibrant colors. She was Indian of course but the accent she had was more modern. She reminded me of Anandhi but her ways of dressing looked richer. Later mother came to my brother and me and told us to sit on one of the benches. My eyes were still gleaming at her. She had soft curly hair and she held a clipboard tight in her arms. This all felt like a dream. After, a man followed behind her and scold at that rotten cook while she talked to my father. Appa came back and plopped himself beside Amma. Then a Japanese man sat beside Ravi and kept his bowl the table.

"Hi, I am happy Buddhist. In ship gravy not meat it tastes. You eat?" He said smiling childishly and I gave a weedy grin back. After a while the Buddhist walked away with his leftovers.

"I'm sorry for the cook's behavior." The girl apologized looking at her feet.

"It's alright dear." My mother replied smiling pleasantly at her.

"He's always grumpy like that. Anyways my dad is making food for you all." She responded radiantly grinning.

"No need for the trouble," father interrupted.

"Please...this is the least we could do." She said looking from the corner of her eye at me. I froze and tried not to look creepy.

"So are you from India?" mother asked her.

"Um... my background is Sri Lanka but I'm born in New York." She answered.

"Do you talk your Tamil?" Ravi asked.

"I'm not very good at it so I'm just going to stick with English." She chuckled.

"How old are you both?" she asked.

"I'm 20 and my brother is 16."Ravi replied.

"Really? I'm a year younger than you." She said smiling at me. My body felt deadened and somehow I managed to awkwardly smile at her.

"Well here you go." A man said passing us bowls of rice and curry.

"It's the best I could do to my ability." He said wrapping his arm around the girl's shoulder.

"Thank you." My father said as he passed the bowls to us.

"Well if you need any help you can come to the front lobby for my assistance." He said walking away with the girl. As she walked away she glanced over her shoulder and smiled at me. After she left I sighed and smelt the fresh spices in the rice. Reminded me of the chilly in the sambar back in Pondicherry, so fresh delicate and soothing to the taste buds that rest in my tongue. I couldn't feel even a small difference when I began to eat... every bite felt like home.

I couldn't find the bathroom... I looked in every room on the ship. All the sailors gave me directions but I still couldn't find my. My bladder was about to explode and I'm not planning to clean the mess up. I went to the lobby and asked the Indian man that made us food before; I think he's the captain. Well he gave me directions to go to his office and a few lanes down to the right I would meet the bathroom. When I got near there I heard books falling and a person scolding. Once I got in close proximity to there I realized my ears weren't lying but it was true... that girl was stacking books on a shell but she was ticked off at it because the shell was falling apart.

"Hello." I just greeted friendly. She was startled and by the next second she was on the floor with the books falling on her head one by one.

"Oh gosh! You scared the heck out of me." She said picking herself off the ground

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. So what are you up to at this time?" she asked stacking the books again

"I-I was just looking around for the bathroom and then I heard you... so I dropped in,"

"Sorry... this stupid shelf is breaking apart." She said gleaming at shelf that was behind.

"Oh,"

"Well come along... I'll show you the bathroom." She said grabbing her clipboard. I followed along with her into the hall and closed the door behind as we started walking. I matched my footsteps with her, but then I noticed she was secretly drawing something.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Nothing much, it's just my math homework." She said showing an irregular shape that was drawn on a grid paper.

"We're doing circumference in math class... I hate getting homework over our vacations. Especially circumference, I never get the formulas to finding the area." She said looking disappointedly at the work.

"Don't worry; I'll help you on it... as soon as I use the bathroom." I replied. She chuckled and put the pencil in her jean pocket.

"So what's your name?" she asked gleaming at me.

"My name? I mean its Piscine but call me Pi." I replied. A huge grin broke on her face.

"Is that your nick name that your math teacher gave?" she asked snickering.

"What? No! I gave that name for myself since everyone made fun of my real name. No pissing in the yard Piscine! Unbelievable...they kept teasing me ever since I was 8," I explained

"Really? I had the same problem but I never changed my name. I just lived with it." She responded shrugging her shoulders.

"Wha—what's your name?" I tried to act cool but in case you noticed I'm not the best at making a good first impression.

"Oh! Sorry, I totally forgot... my name is Meera." She said giving me a bright smile. It was so warming like Amma's. We got to the bathroom a few steps later. The sailors really didn't give a good direction to the restroom; thankfully I met Meera on the way. After the journey to the bathroom I sat down and helped her on her homework and taught her a few formulas that I learnt. She got it but what really bugs me is how she has a better handwriting than me.

"Alright Pi; I think I had enough math for a day. I'm tired," she said yawning loudly.

"Already?"

"It's 1 o'clock!" She whined.

"Oh! My mom is going to be looking for me. I never knew it was that late."

"I'll come with you," she said getting out of her chair.

"Don't come, you're already tired."

"It's alright, it's pretty close from here." She replied slipping her arms into her jacket.

It was madness I walked around the whole ship in search for the restroom and it was so by. Stupid sailors, they ruined my appetite, my bladder and my sleep. What more can they wreck? Well as soon as we were at the door step, Ravi came out trying to look for me.

"Ma! Piscine is back!" Ravi yelled back into the room

"Where were you both for so long?" he asked us slyly. It was silent; I don't know what to say.

"Don't make fun us," Meera said calmly

"Or what? Are you going to send some ponies to come and trample me over?" Ravi replied teasingly.

"Ravi!" I firmly called his name. But he just stared at Meera hoping for a embarrassed face on her, but she just stared back, it was like she was mocking him.

"You came with two but I'll make sure that you'll leave with one if you tease us again." She replied grinning at him evilly. I stared at Ravi's expression. He looked so confident at first but then his smile drained. I heard him swallow hard, I think he was scared. He looked humiliated... then he looked at me stiffly.

"Get inside." Ravi said looking at Meera a last time before he went back in. I looked back at Meera when she started turning her nose up at him.

"What do mean by coming with two and leaving with one? Are you taking something from him?"

"It's just tuff talk. Boys have two things girls don't have." She said leaning against the wall.

"Wha-what's that?" I started becoming shy. I think I started blushing because she chuckled.

"Ask your brother, he should know since he just got ticked off because of a girl." she said leaping away. She waved and left the hall. I stood there thinking what those two things could be... Once I got inside I just climbed onto the top bunk and stared at the ceiling. I didn't want to ask Amma or Appa because they would find out that I was with Meera the whole time, so I pulled my guts and hung over the bed to ask Ravi.

"Ravi, what's the two things she mentioned about?" I whispered.

"Shut up and go to sleep!" Ravi muttered smacking his pillow at my face. And of course I asked the boy who was having a tantrum. I stared at the ceiling again and slowly things popped in my head. I found out what she was talking about and god... it would hurt to loose one of them. She seemed so innocent until I understood what she meant; now I see why Ravi was embarrassed.

A week or two went by and the travel was sickening especially when we got to the deepest sea on Earth. The waves hurtled against the ship and thunder rumbled. Even if I was inside, I felt the cold mist touch my skin giving me goose bumps along my arms. It felt so lively... I've been holding my breath to just get wet in the rain for the past four days. I decided this might be my lucky day so I leaned over the bunk and looked around making sure no one else was awake.

"Ravi, come on let's go see the rain!"

"So you can get hit by lighting? Just go to sleep!" he replied drunkenly. I didn't want to listen to his blabbering so, I sneaked outside in the hall and made my way to the door. I saw blue lighting flash back and forth. I was tossed side to side because of the ship; I pretty much enjoyed this miniature rollercoaster. I swung the door open, and slide my way to the dock as the ship lurched.

"Lord Varuna! More rain!" I yelled dancing in Bharatanatyam, as ship crashed and I flung off my feet and was sent rolling towards the railing but I grabbed the rail as we rode an ocean surge. The lighting bolts clout the boat in different directions. Sailors yelled demands and passengers were loosening the life boats. The dark blue waves smashed and dropped onto the deck whipping people into the sea. Suddenly I heard a horrendous banging, deep in the ship's bowels. Something was wrong, _very wrong._

"Amma," I mumbled racing back through the door I came from. I dashed down the stairs and saw water flooding the halls. Luckily I knew how to swim so I divided into the icy water. I bobbed my head back up to catch a long breath but then I noticed that the animals were released. A zebra paddled its way out trying to reach safety. I kept going because I knew something was going to go wrong. I swam back to the room but the door was locked. I darted back to get help from anyone on the deck that still mange to survive. When I got to the dock I saw Meera and her father helping the crew get things straight.

"Meera, my family is downstairs in the room. I need your help." I begged her but she stood silently glaring at me with guilt.

"Son, you have to leave now. I promise I will meet with you both again with your family." Her father said grabbing our wrists and pulling us toward the safety boats. Then one of the sailors pushed me into the boat. I was startled when I almost fell off the edge of the boat. I heard Meera talking to her father while I searched a way to climb back onto the ship again.

"What do you mean both of us?" Meera asked her father.

"You have to go sweetie." He replied.

"But dad you swore you would never let me go." She yelled as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I won't, I'll be there in spirit." He said pushing her to the boat. I gave my hand to Meera and helped her down as the men slowly dropped the boat. The captain looked at me and smiled. My eyes widened...

"No! Please save my family!"

"I will son, but take care of my daughter." He said helping the sailors put the boat down.

All of a sudden a zebra screeched and collapsed into the boat making it shake madly. Lighting and thunder paired together and brought the ship down. The mist covered it all but then I saw a black figure approaching us. I grabbed the wooden paddle and held it out to the person. Suddenly I realized it was Richard Parker the tiger that once in my childhood, almost bite off my arm. I shook the paddle and smacked the beast. The boat was crashing under the massive waves. The ocean swiped me out of the boat and dragged me deep into the water. Last I saw was Meera's arm trying to reach for me and her frightened face. I was dying within seconds, I was tuning out and I couldn't even think of anything to do. It all happened very abrupt and finished quickly. It still felt like a dream or a nightmare. I just hope it is... me just lying in the same bunk, with eyes shut tight, nothing else around but my family but... it wasn't. I was hallucinating and suffocating, alone, in a freezing black space. I saw the large ship, sinking; the lights were still flickering but vibrant. I couldn't feel any life around me. Everyone died, but did God really make this the end or am I putting myself down. I didn't know... but I wasn't going to let hope die or myself. And so, I will try.

I swam back up and hoped to see the boat near by, but apparently the boat jump slammed into the side of my head. I grabbed the wood attached to the front and held it. I looked back to see Meera being thrown around side to side. When she noticed me she smiled brightly as she grabbed the ledge. We both looked back into the glowing sea, the icy water spurt over our faces. The lights died off in the water and all became murky. I glanced back noticing Meera's expressions were draining. I thought the same thing as her... and I know my family is alive, I can't believe what I see.

"Amma! Appa... Ravi!" The bellow of the ocean was so deafening that it drowned my voice.

"There's no point off screaming." Meera broke off, swallowed hard, beyond words.

"They're all gone," She said as her face drained of colors. The thought froze me and sent chills towards my soul. We both lost our families... what is lost are more than we can bear. Everything became hazy; I don't remember anything else that happened to me... I stared at Meera who fell asleep. My eyes were begging for mercy, I just couldn't shut them. All of a sudden I felt like I heard squeals. I squinted my eyes, hardly seeing anything over the blue waves. But soon enough I saw a black figure floating over the skin of the sea, and when it approached the boat I realized it was Orange Juice; the mother orangutan. She drifted calmly on bananas tied in a fish net. Not till now did I know that bananas can float. Meera pulled the creature into the boat using all her might. Orange Juice's eyes were red and looked pale.

"Where are the others Orange Juice?" I was sure the animal wouldn't reply but she just stared into my eyes. The orangutan gleamed back at the endless sea, trying to catch the trail of her thoughts. There was silence beyond us all, even the zebra that groaned in pain. She had lost her family just like us.

"It's going to be alright, they'll be here soon." I couldn't even have faith in my own words.

Countless dreadful hours zipped by, my ears were drumming from the sound of the waves rush. My eyes were as heavy as a brick, but I didn't want to fall asleep till I had a peek at what Meera was up to. She was curled around in the corner of the boat with her head resting on her arms. It was peaceful but my body ached, but when my eyes fluttered close I felt the warmth, the warmth of my mother wrapping her arms around me. I felt her serene breath, and her pleasant smile, it made me tingle from inside out.

The humid gust of wind and the soothe **'Shhh'** of the ocean waves was peaceful enough to make me doze off to a deep sleep. It's a dark abyss and I'm all alone... but beside, there is a little puddle that had the white moon inside. I leaned over to see myself and every second I had some sort of hesitation. I closed in and saw ripples. I started to hyperventilate and felt like all my blood went to my head. I shot my eyes open to notice it was all a dream but strangely I saw a fish swim by... I was probably still a dream. Then I realized I was hanging in the water; I grabbed the ropes that were tied to the boat and heaved myself up. I coughed out all the water I swallowed which alarmed everyone, except Orange Juice who was already awake. Her eyes were blood red and her teeth were growing green. She retched again and again as the boat swayed to the oceans current.

"I'm sorry Orange Juice but I don't have any sea sick medicine" The orangutan didn't reply but gazed at me with its weary eyes. I sighed knowing that we weren't going to be making it out alive.

I was drained, my throat was dry as a bone and my stomach sounded like a dying walrus. I was pinned to the tarpaulin feeling a flicker of pain which drilled through my spine. I was awake for the day and apparently everyone was. There wasn't a hitch expect for the fact that we are all famished, dehydrated and unbelievably depleted. Everyone's indrawn of the bitter sea air was long, loud and shaky. I couldn't imagine how this nightmare begun. I still feel lifeless and detached from reality and what really happened. I felt like a worthless dandelion seed being tossed around by the wind, which hopes to hit the ground and settle down as a part of nature. I'm in the middle of an infinite sea with no direction and no purpose. Mother Nature will run over me if I don't find a way to survive. Just when I was about to plan ahead of time I felt something move from underneath me. My weary eyes met with Meera's but she seemed listless. An earsplitting bark came from right under me. I arched over the tarpaulin to catch a glance of whatever it was, but then I paused when I heard Meera chant my name under her unsteady breath.

"What is it?" I murmured loud enough for her to hear. Then Orange Juice started to pound her muscular slender arms against the bench and shriek in a fierce manner and the zebra began yapping and clapping its hooves. It seemed as if they were trying to attract attention or... to protect themselves. I noticed Meera edging the boat nervously looking back at me and the water. The deafening sounds of their calls gave me a headache during the time passing.

"What?" I yelled back at Meera but as a murky black figure came out from the tarpaulin, I wished I never asked.

A hyena drunkenly paced its way out and squinted as it looked around. I was startled and ready to leap out of the boat when I noticed the hyena tripping over its own foot. Its head was bobbing in all directions as it tried balancing its weight on its four legs. Meera looked at me very puzzled with a childishly smirk.

"Seasick medicine," I mumbled as a smile rolled over my lips.

The day wasn't quite over yet. The beast was soon going to recover from the medication and was probably going to make room for a little hunt. In my opinion, I don't want to be on his menu. The hyena finally picked itself off the bottom of the boat as it gagged once again. It licked its chapped lips and barked viscously at the lifeless zebra... I knew instantly it wasn't safe for Meera to sleep at the prow. She stood up, startled as the hyena tried to prance on her lap. She crawled over the bench and leaped onto the tarpaulin before the hyena snapped its jaws at her ankle. Our eyes met in panicky glares as the hyena tried trembling towards the tarpaulin but then it noticed the zebra's yapping. The hyena's attention turned immediately. Orange Juice shrieked in defense when the hyena neared her but thank God, she defended herself. The zebra was neighing and trying to leap over the edge of the boat but its leg was like a bolder that wouldn't budge. The hyena lowered its head and paced closer to the zebra, but when the zebra kicked it, he turned vicious and short tempered. It clawed the swollen stomach of the zebra, frightening everyone. Meera's head swung back away from the horrendous scenery. I was tied down in terror, not a single part of my body in motion... especially my eyes. As the hyena feasted, the zebra coughed blood out of the boat. It was a poor frightened soul that did nothing but fight; nevertheless it gave up on hope and stopped kicking and yapping. Its heavy eyes batted and soon enough it closed...permanently. You could see the zebra faintly breathing and grunting but we knew it was the end.

I listlessly watched the beast pull flesh off and gnaw it down it bits and pieces. Meera fell asleep again but this time she confronted the sea. I arched over her pale, cold body, wondering where the whimpering came from, and as I guessed... it was her. Her eyes were drained of color and her emotions were fading. Tears trickled down her cheeks with nothing held inside but despair. I noticed the same kind of sorrow reflect as my eyes, when I saw my mother in my dreams. I tenderly pulled strands of hair out of her face trying to be as fond as possible. She smacked my hand and buried her face under her arms. My lips quivered as my mind tuned out. I couldn't find the right words to say.

"What do you want?" she muffled under her arms.

"Why— why are crying?" I muttered. She took her head out and glared at me. This was a side of her, I've never seen.

"Why did my dad trust you?" she replied. For the first time, I couldn't answer back to a question.

"I know it must be hard understanding—" she cut me off.

"No! You don't know anything! You've been staring at the hyena all day. You're not being productive. I got a net and a few paddles. Figure this out and the price is our lives." Meera explained.

"It's not going to get any worse, I promise."

"As if being stranded in the middle of the ocean with no food or water wasn't enough, we have to survive a stupid hyena as well! The zebras gone and now, it's us plus a monkey. Kill the hyena now," she demanded. I couldn't do anything like that. I'm an innocent person and taking another creatures life is soulless.

"You know what, I kill it tomorrow just be ready." She mumbled taking her scarf off. She wrapped herself and rest again. I felt sinful the second she mentioned killing it. Obviously it was dangerous but if she could do it we might be able to survive. Maybe sacrificing one life is the best for the rest. I felt the sea faintly hurtle against the boat. It was rather soothing but my heart and mind ached from our losses. I hated having memories of my family even if it was the happiest moment of my life. God has kept me alive for a reason and I will never doubt that... but I just hope it's worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

I threw my arms across my face when the vibrant sun peeked through the opening of the thick murky clouds. My neck was crackling in every turn I made. I was the last one awake but I was on time to see another murder. Meera and I edged the lifeboat when the Hyena pierced its head out of the tarpaulin. I wasn't scared just dreadful to know that I'll see another death. The zebra's back legs were all that was left on the bench and a blood trail that led to the shadows under us. The hyena swiftly leaped onto the bench and lunged for its attack. I never thought I'd die this way and I never wanted it to. Being clawed by a hyena was never pleasant but what bothered me most was Meera's clutch on my shirt. It was like she was trying to pull me into the water.

"Where's the knife?" She whispered firmly.

"I don't know! You were in charge of killing it, not me!" I replied quite annoyed. She didn't reply and the hyena was ready to attack us. I had no other ideas...

"When I tell you jump into the water," I commanded her.

"What? No!" She disagreed shoving me to the side. I fell but landed inside the boat, thank the Lord. The hyena snarled at her and oozed drool from its sharp yellow teeth. The steps she took back, the hyena took forward onto the tarpaulin. From out of the blues Orange Juice began to shriek and bang her arms catching the beast's interest.

"Kill it," I panicked.

"With what?" She replied. I didn't reply when I saw Orange Juice competing to be the most violent. She swung her arms and screeched as the hyena snarled and barked.

"No, no, no" I chanted praying that she'll survive. The hyena leaped at her but with a quick bash at the head, the hyena was knocked out. Meera looked at me with wide eye.

"You have a circus... not a zoo." She murmured. Orange Juice banged her chest and shrieked. I saw a vibrant life her as soon as the hyena fell. I was swollen with pride and flooding with contentment but it wasn't the end of the fight. The hyena swiftly grabbed the Orange Juice by the neck and swung her to the ground. Blood smeared over my face and stained my clothes and I wasn't that was horrified, so was Meera. The hyena dragged Orange Juice to the bench and started doing the same it did with the zebra. This was probably what was going to happen to me if I don't make my move. This was not how I wanted it and I won't let it be that way! The hyena squirmed and begun to hide its face.

"That's it!" I yelled pulling the paddle from underneath the bench. The hyena snarl back and lower its body reminding that's how it usually starts off before hyena's attack. My heart skipped a beat but I was going to die trying or succeed in this battle. "Come, come and try to finish me now! Come—" Suddenly an enormous beast leaped out from under the canvas with its furious roar. My jaw dropped open. Richard Parker, a ferocious Royal Bengal tiger that almost snapped his jaws on my arm. You could hear him chewing and his faintly hear his strong inhales. He was so large and impossible to defeat with a paddle. I was definitely not ready to face him so I had to make my escape.

"Jump into the water." I whispered as quietly as I could possibly do. Meera just stared at me blankly. She was as surprised as I was to see another animal on the boat.

"Wait Pi! I have something under the tarpaulin. Help me get it out!" Meera demanded.

"We don't have time," I firmly said holding her wrist.

"Please!" She pledged. My heart was dredging in pity. I flashed my eye quickly at Richard who was still feasting on the hyena and its leftovers. This better be worth it. I lend my hand to pull a huge raft like construction made out of a net a few paddles and the lifejacket that were from under the tarpaulin. We pushed it into the water and I leaped in first. Meera paused at the edge of the boat and took long deep inhales. Her brown eyes met with mine but with a tint of fear. Richard Parker turned his head making his way to attack Meera.

"Jump! Hurry up and jump!" I demanded.

"Will you catch me?" She asked in a frightened tone. Richard Parker was right behind her trying to climb his way up onto the canvas but his sharp claws were grazing into the thick cloth.

"Yes! Come!" I yelled pulling closer to the boat. She crashed down on me and I gave her enough space to sit. From the corner of my eyes I saw Richard Parker crawling from under the tarpaulin and bursting his body through the opening in the back. I pushed the boat with the sole of my feet but it wouldn't budge an inch. I tugged at the rope but it was tight and tensed. His claws almost sliced my face apart before I ducked; he fled back before he slipped off the edge. The grip of his paws on the rope loosened it and Meera gave the rope a haul. My heart never pumped so hard, my eyes were never that keen and my body was never the swift. It was unimaginable what I did right there. I never thought I would survive something so sudden. He snarled at me and went under the canvas again. I glanced over my shoulder to see Meera with the same blank, listless face but she seemed as furious as Richard Parker was for not getting his next meal.

"Now there's a tiger too! Are you planning to kill me or something?" She yelled pointing at the lifeboat.

"I didn't know he was under us all along or I would have jumped into the water a long time ago." I clarified. There were stubborn calculations in her eyes before her lips moved to speak.

"We need this thing to float. So, grab a life jacket from underneath and pass them to me." She said crawling down to the end of the paddle. I titled it and untied the net to pull the lifejackets. It was all drenched in water so it was extremely heavy but I noticed Meera putting quite a lot more weight than what it should be. I threw it towards her and she began to tie the ends with a lengthy thick rope. By the time we were done the sun was slowly dropping down into the horizon. I hauled myself up onto the raft when I traced Meera's eyes still heavy on the boat.

"What's wrong?" I fondly asked her.

"There's a bag at the very back on the boat. If we want to expand the raft and make suitable for the harsh sea weathers, then we need that bag." She replied in a deep listless voice, as if she had no interest in speaking to me. Usually this is the way appa talks when he's busy or is annoyed with me.

"What's in the bag?" I asked lousily.

"Weapons, buckets and a first aid kit." She listed in her answer.

"It's too dangerous though. We have to wait till he's asleep." I cautiously explained. She rolled her eyes and begun to heave at the rope that held the raft and the lifeboat together.

"What are you doing?" I whispered grabbing her wrist.

"Well if you're too chicken to do it, then I will. He's under the tarpaulin, I would have a quick glance at him if he comes out." She enlightened.

"Fine, I'll do it!" I gave in. She pulled right behind the boat and held tight so I could slip into the back. She gave a nod, signaling me that he was out of sight. I quickly picked the cotton bag up when I saw the most beautiful sight. My tongue flooded with drool when I found dozens of cans of pure water. They shone under the beautiful golden sun, without a second thought I grabbed a can and chucked down the water. Meera pulled at my shirt and narrowed her eyes at me. I took a handful of cans and tossed them down at her. I opened the plastic package item which I soon discovered was thick biscuits. How would this small biscuit fill me up of a week's lack of food? I handed those to Meera as well before I had a bite out of the biscuit. Although I was small, the taste of millions of spices filled my stomach within seconds. I couldn't imagine how this was possible but the delight was magnificent.

The boat began to shake as if thunder rumbled under my feet. A loud rhythmic sound of a bang sent shivers down my spine. His vivid orange fur started to show as he pierced his head out of the tarpaulin. I froze wishing he was blind but of course, he wasn't. His upper lip rose as his sharp massive teeth was showing. He snarled and finally got his whole body out. A tingle of fear ran over my arms, but it wasn't fear... it was a rat. It climbed onto my head but I caught it trying to shake the disgust out of me. My eyes met with Richard Parker's. His ears fell upon his head and his pupil's shrunk. I knew what he wanted; I knew what was going to save my life. I threw the rat at him and collapsed into the raft. He ate the rat like we eat noodles. He gave his serenity as soon as he saw food just like I did.

A few hours went, no one fell asleep yet and my eyes were locked on the beast. The sky was painted in a golden orange as the sun dived into the sea. Richard Parker was on the bench with his head held high. His eyes never caught my gaze but I never wanted him to. His fur against the sky was stunning scenery but I kept reminding myself that he's the reason to all the problems we've come across today. We're stuck on a raft with only a ninth of our supplies and now we have to some have to split it up between both me and Meera. I pulled out a little booklet from underneath my bottom and took the pencil out from the zip-lock bag. I glared at the monster once last time before my eyes fell onto the blank page.

_'My name is Pi Patel. My friend and I are the very last survivors of a shipwreck. We are alone with a tiger. Please send help!'_

I carefully ripped the page out and stuffed it into an empty water can. I held my breath and threw it as hard as my arms could before they rip off of my body. As the can hit the skin of the water I realized there wasn't a single motion in the sea. The can only sent ripples towards us. I gazed over my shoulders and shot a look at Richard Parker before he went back. I felt a gust of wind twirl around me. I don't know what god has planned for me but I'm desperate to know. The sea is not taking us anywhere and even with a person to bare the pain of death with... I feel alone and lost. Sometimes I wonder why I couldn't have just drowned with my family, instead I'm a survivor with haunting memories of my family...


	3. Chapter 3

As the sun rose above the sea I did too. My clothes were dredged in water even if I slept on the raft. I decided to rummage through the cotton bag that I pull out from the lifeboat yesterday. I discovered many things that would be useful for this journey but what caught my eyes was the little survival manual. It was written by a British navy commander. The manual contained rich useful information about surviving at sea after a shipwreck, and that was all me by the looks of it. The pages were still wet even when they were covered in plastic so I turned the pages carefully. I let every piece of advice sink deeply into my mind and memorized word for word as if I was going to be tested. Page by page, lifesaving tips and advices opened up. Interestingly, I read the whole manual but there was nothing on the topic of having an appropriate relationship with carnivorous pests. I had to figure out a way for Richard Parker to know that he has trespassed in my territory and that he is forbidden from there. It was possible by the thoughts of it but we have so much work to do. We have to improve the raft so that there is necessary space for all the food and water to be gathered. We had to find something sort of canopy to shade us from the harsh and dramatic weather changes. No wonder Richard Parker stays calmly under the tarpaulin. I needed to start finishing, it's only a matter of time before Richard Parker is finished feasting on the animal carcasses. In the zoo we feed our tigers ten pounds a day and now it he would desire more because of starving for the past week.

Meera woke up just a while after which made me feel like it was the best time to tame the beast. I explained everything to her and she listlessly just did as told not having second doubts. The sea was not harsh and not calm, it was moderate. Sea sickness was my only swindle to getting him to listen. Meera held one side of the boat and I held the rope on the other end. I reeled in closer and swayed the boat against the sea's current. Meera slyly looked into the boat and nodded at me. I started to harshly blow the whistle and stiffly rocked the boat. Richard Parker drunkenly came out with his head hung low. He tripped over his own feet and vomited just as the Hyena did the first day we saw it. I spit the whistle out of my mouth and cleared my throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, hurry to your seats! You don't want to be late for the show you've been waiting for all your life, THE GREATEST SHOW ON EARTH!" I yelled. I noticed Meera snickered. That just made my job a bit more exciting because I actually have an audience to impress and she's the girl that's hard to impress.

"You've seen them in the freezing snow covered forests. You've seen them in thick murky swamps. You've seen them in deadly dried desserts but you'll never see them where you're gonna see them now, literally." I chuckled winking at Meera.

"Ladies and gentlemen, without further ado, I present to you: THE PI PATEL, INDO-CANADIAN, TRANS-PACIFIC FLOATING CIRCUUUUUUUSSSSSS!" I bellowed filling the whistle with my breath. Richard Parker fell to the bottom of the boat and groaned. Part one of my brilliant plan has been completed, now its time for plan two. I heaved myself onto the boat and cunningly got onto the tarpaulin without Richard Parker noticing. I yelled making him leap onto the bench.

"Be careful Pi," Meera reminded in spiritlessly.

"Turn around." I demanded untying my pants. Meera's eye widened.

"You don't have to tell me twice," she replied covering her face.

The feeling of letting your pipes blow was probably the best relief I have felt for the past two weeks. The sound of my urine fall was the sound of the rain patter. As much as this disturbs you, I had a reason to peeing and that was to mark my territory. My eyes met with the beast's weary eyes.

"This is my property! MINE!" I called with aggressive gestures. He licked his teeth and hung his tongue. I think he's tamed now... I single handedly tamed a Royal Bengal tiger! Well that's what I thought till he turned around and sprayed his urine at my face. I slapped to the surface of the water with my eyes tearing and stinging from the warm acid. It was definitely not as pleasant as you would have imagined.

"Don't touch me," Meera commanded as I hauled myself onto the raft. It wasn't the best way to settle my down and this sure didn't go as planned. I gargled the sea water in my mouth to get the foul salty taste out of my mouth. Meera and I were very productive for the rest of the day. We made a gear that would filter the sea water and we also managed to make a canopy using Meera's leather jacket. Of course she wasn't very pleased but I convinced her that it had multi purposes, so it would go to waste.

For the next few days, it rained as much as a heartbroken woman would cry. The skies were dark as if hell got control over heaven and the sharpness of the raindrops felt like pins falling from above. At first it felt like a blessing because now we could save up the can waters, but now it's the usual weather. To keep out of the rain, Meera and I would have to squeeze under the coat but usually, I'd have half of my body on the edge of the raft. We still had to somehow improve the boat and make it larger. But on the bright side, we actually have four pails filled with water and if you use it wisely, we'll have enough rainwater to last for a month. I just hope we make to land soon...


	4. Chapter 4

infinite sea's currents were drifting unruffled. The daylight unwrap the gloomy night sky. I noticed Richard Parker gleaming into the water swiping the surface. He licked his long razor-sharp teeth. My eyes caught with his amber eyes that were gleaming towards me and Meera. He was probably done with the animal corpse and now he's on a search for fresh meat and I assumed he was ready to feast upon a skinny vegetarian boy and a quick tempered girl. I don't think Meera has a chance against Richard Parker but I'm not betting on anyone's victory. I took as many supplies as I could and begun badly engineering something close to a fishing rod. Meera was still deep in her sleep and snored as loud as my father when he had the cold. I'm still wondering why she was so... bipolar. When we first met she seemed like a very cooperative kind girl and now I regret everything I ever said about her. That wasn't the only thing that ran through my mind. It was also the fact that a body of water can't keep Richard away from me. Tigers are great swimmers.

Richard Parker grunted and growled at the fish that slithered out of his reach. I kept yelling **'patience!'** at the beast as he was ready to dive into the water, but it was too late, he made his move. He paddled around in circles in a hunt for a creature to swallow up. He held his head high and did strong strokes pursuing the fish. I still reeled in the rod hoping I'd find something for him. He was no harm and a bit later Meera woke up realizing the same thing. She smiled at me when she recognized the long rod in my hand. I gave a frail grin back, but then my head begun buzzing with fear when I saw the tiger swimming towards the raft. My heart skipped a beat and my brain zoned out on me. Meera's emotions drained to an alarmed look as she searched for the knife. She got to her feet and scrapped the water imitating a paddling motion.

"Pull us back to the boat!" she demanded, and so I did.

There was so much weight to bear but I managed to get closer to the boat using all my might. I trembled in the boat and reached for Meera's hand but Richard Parker's weight made the raft almost flip. Meera held my hand before hitting the water. I pulled her up along with the raft before Richard was able to hit the face of the sea. Meera made sure there was no way the tiger could climb into the boat. The beast scratched the lifeboat trying to get a grip and failed. His strokes became feeble and his indrawn breaths were shallow. I felt a cold metal in the palm of my hand. My eyes met Meera's but I noticed a tint of anger in her weary eyes.

"Let's get it over with..." she mumbled under her stumbling breath.

I looked at the knife in my hand and gripped it as I charged at where the tiger tried holding on. The knife was held high grasped in my fist. I held it so tight that my nail punctured my palms. My hands were steady as ever but my glare caught the beast's terror flooded eyes. I paused. My heart pounded against my chest. I felt a tug at my shoulder.

"What are you waiting for? Kill it." Meera commanded. I was wordless.

"I can't," I spoke under my breath and dropped the knife.

"What? Are—are you crazy? Why?" she asked.

"He's scared just like we are. In a way, he's human," I replied but she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Right, he's human. Even after trying to almost butcher and eat you. As a human, I would have definitely have done the same." She responded sarcastically.

"He was hungry and he's trying to survive! And anyways I don't see any use in killing him."

"We could use the fur for when it's cold and his teeth as a knife. And I'm hungry... Pi?" She chanted my name as I turned away.

"Would you rather have me, the one that saved you, or the beast that almost killed you?" There was a long silence amongst us, even the sea and the breeze, almost as if the world wanted to hear my answer. I heaved a sigh but didn't dare turn around to look at her.

"I see," she responded plopping herself down near the prow of the boat. I know it was wrong of me to say nothing but, I have enough guts to say that what I'm doing is right. I started breaking parts of the boat and build something like a ladder for Richard Parker to climb on the boat. Meera didn't speak a word but rather looked out into the watery sunlight. The dark sky dropped behind and the moon was a source of light. I was preparing to let the ladder down and drop the raft so that the beast can't jump on me as I helped him up. I glanced over my shoulder and noticed Meera still pale and gloomy.

"Push the raft down when I say so." I was sure she wouldn't respond but surprisingly she did reply but rather in action. Raged, she shoved me by the chest away from her as she passed. I couldn't blame her... I care for that beast more than a friend that has helped kept me alive for so long. She's the one that build the raft when Richard Parker tried to attack and she's done many things to help me... I shouldn't have done that and now I regret it.

"Ready, Set, Go!" I yelled dropping the ladder and darting toward the edge of the boat. I fell in the water but climbed on, coincidently as Richard Parker got on the boat. He shook the water off and gave a fond glare at me before he slid under the tarpaulin. The night was darkened everything around us. We didn't eat that night but my mind was deeply in thoughts of how to apologize to her. The more I thought, I was starting to plan on not saying anything. Maybe she'll talk to me on her own. Maybe she won't be upset with me and be her usual self. I couldn't help but watch her cuddle into her scarf and fall asleep. Maybe what I said to her was wrong... but what I did for Richard Parker was right. If I didn't help him today, he might not give mercy to me tomorrow. It's called Karma and to avoid it... you must think ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

I felt a halo of spirit when I arouse from my deep dreams to see the golden dyed atmosphere. Skies were clear and the sea was pure crystal. Millions of fishes swum right under us reminding me how atrociously hungry we all were. The fishes were large, juicy and seemed like an easy target. Ah! But they were intelligent ones for sure. They always manage to slither past my glare. Then thoughts cluttered into my mind. I spotted Meera's vibrant aqua scarf. It might be worth the try... wouldn't it?

"I'm going to borrow your scarf for a while," I muttered picking it up.

"What? No!" she instantly responded.

"Why not?"

"Well why do you need it?" she asked with a deadly stare.

"To catch our meal." I heaved a sigh.

"Then... Never," she slyly muttered.

"Why not?"

"Because I use this scarf as a cover and I don't want no fish scales on it!" She firmly countered.

"Well is it better dying from hunger then?" I yelled. There was a lengthy stillness amongst us. There were stubborn calculations in her weary eyes but it washed out once she handed the scarf without catching my gaze. A smile rolled over my lip, not because I prevailed in this debate but how soft hearted she really is. She bit her bottom lip and timidly fluttered her eyelashes from embarrassment. That's the side that I first saw... an elegant, innocent, child-like impression.

After awhile of waiting for my meal, I saw a large Dorado swim senselessly and tranquilly into the vibrant scarf. I threw it out of the water and pinned it beneath the burden of my knee. It thrash about to inhale but I tamed it from as time went by. I felt its heartbeat throb against my skin and its cold scales scrap my arms. The more its body convulsed, the more I panicked. I belted it, as firmly as I could. Its eyes were open as the beautiful vivid colors of its scales faded. My mind sank below the deep sea. My heart ached and my chest stung.

"OH LORD VISHNU! Thank you for coming in the form of a fish and saving our lives!" I burst into hot tears. Meera watched me... awkwardly glaring at me. Yes I know, this is childish and unmanly but I never thought I'd murder a spirit with my bare hands. Seeing a creature take its last breath in front me is nerve racking. It's sinful, cruel and spiritless. Especially since I'm vegetarian it wasn't something that will vanish from my memory.

As the hours of darkness came upon us, I had to feed the beast. It ate every chunky piece I threw. I gave Meera some of the meat and I ate a few biscuits.

"Why aren't you eating?" Meera asked spiritlessly.

"I'm a vegetarian," I replied.

"Vegetarian? Do you really think you're gonna survive?" She firmly asked.

"I'll figure it out. Till then I'm going to be one." I said looking away.

She didn't reply back or even come near me for the rest of the night. She was still quite mad at me from the way she talked and acted. It was painful to know I'm losing every part of me through surviving this journey. I might never be able to be the same person again if I manage to survive. Richard Parker came out for the tarpaulin. He sat at the bench and looked around. Our eyes met dejected gazes with no reason. The sky darkened to its fullest tint. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Meera shivering till every limb. I don't remember her going swimming but she was drenched in water. I reached for the scarf I kept out to dry. It was warm for the heat wave from today. I draped it over her trying not to wake her up but for my unlucky hands, she woke up and gave me a rapid defiant stare.

"Thanks," she muttered under her breath before turning away from me. I sat back in the front again. I couldn't sleep for some odd reason and I guess Richard Parker felt the same thing while he stared into the glowing water. I tried to follow his gaze and figure out what he found interesting. The sea lightened in electric blue. Jelly fishes' radiant dye made the sky's beautiful star seem dull in color. It was glorious! I ran my fingers along the skin of the sea noticing the glowing of the water last in my palms. I played around with the water and splashed with it childishly. A feeling of liberty and contentment flooded my mind.

"Pi!" Meera shouted piercing her gaze into the sky.

"What?" I asked. I traced her gaze to see an enormous whale bursting out of the water. My heart stopped for the seconds it twirled around in mid air. It was like the whale was swimming in the gleaming sky. As it collapsed into the sea again the whole raft flipped under the gigantic wave that the marine animal left. Jelly fishes bobbed away from me as I hit the surface of the water. I hammered my head on the raft but I managed to surface and collect as much water cans and packages of food as possible. Then something dredged in my mind.

"Meera!" I yelled. She was on the other side of the raft trying to surface. Her strokes were frail and she continuously gasped for air before she submerged into the water. I dived beneath her and grabbed her waist. She was startled to see me but her eyes rolled back into her head and she dropped her head onto my shoulder. She didn't faint of course.

I helped her up onto the raft and dived back into the water and collected as many cans as I could. And of course, I kept the food and water on the raft with me so I could keep it safe... idiot! By the time I heaved aboard, Meera caught my gaze.

"What happened to you there? You couldn't even swim an inch closer to the raft!" I yelled.

"I don't know how to swim," she mumbled. I was shocked. How was she expecting to survive at sea without knowing how to swim? Was it even possible she'll live? I heaved a sigh.

"I guess we both have to learn a few things to survive." I replied.

"I'm sorry," we both broke into the silence.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked Meera.

"The way I've been acting is so disgusting. I'm trying to hide my fear so I don't look like a foul in front of you. If my dad was here, I'd know I'd be safe. But we're both kids that don't know the real world." She answered, deadened. I didn't say a word.

"Why did help me? Surviving on your own must be easier than with me," She muttered.

"Because I need you and you need me."

Her eyes filled with tears. She reached out and locking her arms around my neck. Stunned, I awkwardly placed my hand on her back.

"I really do need you," she whispered sinking her head on my shoulder. Even past the bitterness of the wind and my clothes drenched in water... I felt her tenderness. It felt like the warmth of my mother's beautiful smile and my father's fond gaze. She somehow fulfilled the emptiness inside... the emptiness of losing my family...


	6. Chapter 6

I can't risk my life every time I get onto the boat. I'm not trying to harm Richard Parker nor am I trying to kick him off. I just need to make him comprehend that we need to share. I might not be able to tame him, but with God's grace I might be able to tame him. It was the biggest heat wave yet. I took off my top and wrapped my head to get the sun out of my face. I felt very sympathetic for Meera. Although she wore a normal shirt, her pants were lengthy and pitch black. While she was taking the knots from the fishing net, I noticed her struggle with the hair that fell in her face. I heaved a sigh and headed her way.

"How many hair ties do you have?" I asked impatiently.

"One." She answered in an uncertain tone. I sat her down and began to untangle her hair. She fussed a little but she managed to figure it out on her own. With her rough untangled curly hair, I managed to tightly braid every strand out of her face. Once I was done, she turned around and fondly smiled.

"How do know how to braid?" She questioned curiously.

"My mother taught me when I was extremely young."

"Well you're not so bad... for a boy of course." She muttered slyly.

Meera started to catch as many fishes as she could so that I could proceed with my plan. The evening broke and it was the usual time that we would feed our tigers at the zoo. Richard Parker was tranquilly resting on the bench. His large body took almost taking up the whole side. I leaped onto the tarpaulin and held my wooden pointer. He fiercely held his up and growled. As you would have guessed, my heart was throbbing but my face was as emotionless as a sloth. His razor sharp teeth peeked out of his mouth as he snarled at me. His pupils dilated as soon as I pointed at him. He tried to grip it with his paws and snatch it but I played with him by stalling him. I never felt so alive but I don't want to talk too soon. I shot a sudden hard glare at him, almost taming him as he edgily backing into the bench. He pierced his claws into the bench and gazed softly at me. I was so sure he was going to pin me to the bench and slaughter me with his enormous paws.

"Pi," Meera murmured nervously.

"Shhh," I demanded. Thankfully Richard Parker's gaze was still upon me... not fiercely of course. I tapped right in front of him and reached into the little pouch that hung on my pants. I gently threw it in front of him and calmly waited. He threw his long tongue and drew it back into his jaws. The sound of him eating pleasured me. I tapped another spot on the bench, this time a bit further away from him. He stared at the spot but didn't respond the way I'd like him to. I hit the spot a bit louder and threw the meat. He turned his large body and made his way towards the food. His bold steps made the boat shake madly. After he was finished with the second meat I threw he glared at me and licked his chops. I threw a few more till he was cornered in the end of the bench.

"Alright Richard Parker, go inside now," I fondly demanded. He stared at me batting his eyes.

"Go inside," I repeated after myself. He didn't move an inch.

"Do something," Meera whispered, but she caught Richard Parker's attention too. Meera started to edge away as he lunged. Time to think quick!

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed over my lungs. Startled, Richard Parker fled into the tarpaulin. Meera laughed and leaped into the boat.

"I can't believe you pulled it off!" She enthusiastically muttered as I faintly gave her a high five.

"I can't believe it either," I replied.

We plopped down onto the bench and got settled down. I kept staring into the darkness under the canvas. I felt so powerful and lively. A feeling I lost over this journey. I felt completed and loosened up but still aware of all the dangers. I never felt this way. This was just the beginning though and I have to promise myself never to look weak in front of him but still emphasize on his thoughts and emotions. No matter how much I have to change over the course of survival, I must still be able to draw the true me that battles for all life. But I'll promise that Mother Nature will not see that side of me till this is all over.

The night fell and Richard Parker didn't even peek outside. The heat wave wasn't getting better either. Meera was moaning and groaning from the high temperature. She kept dipping her head into the water.

"Ugh! It's so warm!" She whined. Along with the headache that tortured my head, her whining was mental killing me.

"Give me your scarf," I groaned. I took the material from her arms and wet it in the cold water. I started to cover her face and neck much like a hijab. Back in Pondicherry, you would usually see gorgeous women cover their hairs only revealing their beautiful eyes. They looked very mysterious, elegant and graceful. I managed to recreate the same look on Meera. She was tugging at the scarf where it felt tight and loosened it. Our eyes met for a short period of time but the ease and bond between was vibrant. Thoughts were filling my mind but my lips never budged. As soon as she took her eyes off my world freed me and brought me back to reality. We are nothing more than companions, friends or strangers. I dropped myself on the bench just as Meera arched over the edge of the boat and stared at her reflection.

"I really don't understand. Are you Muslim or Hindu?" Meera asked gazing over her shoulder.

"I'm both," I proudly answered with my head up.

"But why did you call for Jesus the other day?" Meera shot back a question.

"I'm Christian too," I grinned.

"So you follow all three of those religions?" she paused, I nodded in response. "Is there anything more I need to know about you?"

"Well—"

"You know what. I'll figure it out myself," she teasingly replied.

The sky darkened and for once I fell asleep peacefully even if I was on the same boat Richard Parker was. I wasn't scared or cautious like I usually would. For the weeks after, life was effortless and normal. Everyone collaborated and things were starting to settle down...


	7. Chapter 7

Habitually I would wake up to the stunning golden blissful energy of sunlight but today, I woke up to the horrid sound of my unfortunate vacant stomach. Ah, but I wasn't the only one. Richard Parker was wide awake scrapping the skin of the water for food. The whole entire sea was calm and deadened from what I could assume. Meera on the other hand, uncomfortably tried to settle into the right position to sleep. She gripped her stomach and grunted, probably from the hunger. I drank water from the cans but that's was not what my stomach desired. We ran out of food and there was nothing that could help me unless a miracle happened once again. Meera groaned and moaned. She was like this for a week or two now and it's strange because she eats a lot, so I'm surprised if she's hungry. You know what's really odd though? I'm weak and boney while she's a bit more... fleshy. We ate the same amount of food and drank the same amount of water. She's gotten chubbier than I remember. Maybe I'm just working of the access fat more than she is. Yah, that's probably it. Meera tossed her head back drunkenly and batted her eyes lifelessly. Something wasn't sitting right for me.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"My stomach hurts," she murmured.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"No I'm not hungry!" she suddenly raged. I instantly got an idea of what her problem was. It was nerve racking to realize something I haven't for so long. After all these months, I finally notice that Meera and I aren't the same. I feel completely pathetic to remind myself she's a girl and they have their own issues too.

"Can I ask you something— personal?"

"What?" she responded annoyed.

"Never mind," I shot back at her. There was a long silence amongst us...

"I haven't had **_it_** since the shipwreck." She muttered.

"What?"

"That's what you were gonna ask right? You don't have to be so scared to be open with me you know," she reassured.

"Uh... yah—" I stuttered. "Maybe you might not have it because of the changes in food, water, and climate conditions."

She agreed. Then she fell straight to sleep. I don't care if she's not hungry, I am and I need food before I become a pile of bones and skin. Just as I was fixing my net, I saw something sticking out from the middle of the tarpaulin. Richard Parker was out of sight and I'm pretty sure it was some sort of weapon I must have dropped. I gently hauled the boat near the raft making sure Richard Parker wasn't disturbed. I used the wooden pointer to pick it out without getting up on the tarpaulin, but it kept slipping. I heaved myself onto the tarpaulin and slowly picked it up. I can't imagine a single reason why I put myself in such a life threatening situation. Richard Parker growled and came out of his dark murky den. I was only a heartbeat away to being slaughtered by a tiger. I didn't have any meat left and my mind full tuned out as if I was hit by a bolder. Well, here is to all the people I care about... I sincerely love you all from the depths of my heart. And as for myself; it was nice knowing you young Pi Patel.

I shut my eyes and clutched my fist so tightly that my nails pierced the palms of my hand. This is the end... I could already feel his large claws slaughter my face. Well, that's what I thought until it turned out to feel like a slap. I shot my eyes open to see Richard Parker still at the exact spot from before. He snarled looking right behind me. I traced his eyes and found a fish convulsing on the tarpaulin. I jumped at it, feeling the drool gather in my mouth from the thoughts of food. Richard Parker bellowed a roar taking my breath for another time.

"Here! It's all yours," I said throwing it towards his huge mouth. The fish, miraculously, within the speed of light, soared into the water. I couldn't tell the difference between a delusion and reality from that point. The boat started tremble and the thunderous sound of a waterfall reverberated around me. I glanced over my shoulder to find the most startling, phenomenal, vivacious scenery of any experiences I've ever had. The same sort of flying fishes leaped out of the sea, almost putting on a vivid show of colors and life. Ah, but my eyes saw beauty while my body felt pain and misery. Some flying fishes decided to have a boxing tournament with me but flew back into the sea before I caught one. Others escaped facing me and Richard Parker and swam under the boat. But the most, unfortunate ones fell right into the boat not being able to slip out of our clutches. The earsplitting sound of their wings beating and flying right past us was deafening enough to awaken the dead. Dorados chased these little critters and even with their large bodies, they managed to swim their lives out. Suddenly I heard Meera scream over her lungs.

"Get me up! Get me up!" she demanded alarmed by the attack of the fishes. She got to her knees and covered her face under her arms just as I did. She doubtlessly got up on the tarpaulin just because the raft is low on the sea's surface and more fishes cope to thrash her. This was quite a humiliation after a few minutes of thoughts, being attacked by harmless little fish... really? Just as the Dorados got close to the lifeboat, one fell in, catching both the tiger's and my attention. I grabbed my timber pointer and furiously warned Richard Parker.

"Mine! It's mine!" I yelled wrathfully gave him the signs. I pulled the hoe and stabbed it into the motionless Dorado, heaving it up to my feet. I felt dominant again but deep inside the gloomy corners of my heart, I felt like a brutal monster. Hunger can change a man in everyway he could ever be. It was worth the clash though. Another few days with food and a few more painful days of survival. Richard Parker's pupils dilated as he glared down at his feet. The entire base of the lifeboat was overflowing with lifeless flying fish.

"You did it again." Meera said spiritlessly.

"I guess I did," I replied listlessly.

The enormous vibrant ball of fire in the sky, melted down into the sea leaving darkness to take its place. The night's heat was rather neutral today. I started to gather all the tools to clean and cut the Dorado into pieces. My heart sunk but deep inside I knew what I was doing is right. I slowly brought the fresh meat up to my mouth slightly tasting the raw fish. Although it wasn't pleasant my mouth drooled and I ate as much as my stomach desired. As I was shoving the meat in my mouth, I noticed Meera glaring at the lifeboat that floated on the motionless sea. I didn't bother asking her what was wrong but she gazed over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of me.

"Can you teach me how to tame him?" She murmured.

"Pardon?" I asked instantly swallowing the food.

"Will you teach me how to tame Richard Parker?" She replied.

"I— I don't know." I muttered. She didn't reply back nor did she have a tint of anger in her eyes. She sat insensibly and spiritlessly. Till I fell asleep Meera was in the same spot without a single movement. I was faintly concerned but there was nothing that could happen. The heat was a sleeping potion for me, I felt drowsy and soon enough I fell into my slumber. In the middle of my sleep I heard a strident roar followed by a bloodcurdling scream. I shot my eyes open, my heart throbbed against my chest and my head ached. Meera was out of sight. I was instantly hit by a sudden doubt. I heaved closer to the lifeboat to find the predictable. Meera was on her knees horrified by Richard Parker's approach. His glare was mighty as ever. Fearsome and viscous as he's ever been he lunged to start his attack. I could barely do anything or he'll attack me instead. The only thing I could do is wait for the right time to pull her onto the raft.

There was something peculiar though. Pure silence between them, their glares diminished and turned into a reflection of fear but there was some sort of trust between them. A wordless bond that could not be explained. Richard Parker drew his ears back to his head and snarled again before leisurely returning under his tarpaulin.

"Why are you so stubborn?" I firmly whispered tugging her wrist. She was still as listless as before but once she turned my way I noticed the shock painted on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"He didn't kill me." She spiritlessly explained.

I knew what she was trying to say. Those same eyes that convinced me not to kill him made her understand that he means no harm. She trusts him just like I do. Animals reflect what we show them. Aggression against violence, peace against tranquility and fear against apprehension.


	8. Chapter 8

The time was passing so rapidly like my years in school. I woke up in the daybreak, did my habitual check ups, upgraded the raft and my weaponries, prayed, had our meal and fell straight back to sleep. I could scarcely feel the distance between the sunrise and sunset. I figure out through reality that life is just going to be a brutal little brat so I decided to just get used to the schedule but then God messes with me and makes rain head our way. My mother used to tell me that rain makes everything feel better...from plants and animals to heartbroken people. But in my irritated, drenched head, the only thing I could possibly think was the opposite. I know I should be grateful that I have rainwater to collect for supplies, but God, it gets quite infuriating when the rain hisses as it drops against the surface of the sea. It sound like a tap was running the whole night.

Thankfully, Meera's leather jacket became a real lifesaver when the storms hit. The only problem was the tiny space between the nets that held the dried fish. My whole entire left leg became numb from having to sit so tightly with Meera. For the past week, I've noticed Meera becoming more like her normal self... not cocky or stubborn. She's that girl that teased and joked around forgetting her worries and past. Of course we haven't really talked deeply about anything with the chores we had but if I ever had a chance, I would. We both started talking to Richard Parker hoping he'd reply in some way which made me wonder... are we going crazy? It didn't matter because he did respond... either drawing his ears to his head, snarling, sniffing or batting his eyes heavily. Even if the beast didn't verbally respond I knew where he was coming at.

"So, Pi—who's Anandhi?" Meera asked as a smirk grew over her lips.

"Who?" I snapped.

"Anandhi, the girl who looks like me." She answered.

"How—how do you— how do you?" I stuttered. Oh Lord, I hope she didn't read anything else.

"Maybe next time you shouldn't keep your diary in my sight." She giggled pulling out the journal out for under her.

"It's not a diary!" I raged grabbing it out from her hand.

"Never mind that, so who is she?" Meera questioned. I heaved a sigh and gave in.

"She's this—this- this girl I know for a while now. She lives in Pondicherry and uh— ya she's my friend—"

"Lies! She's not your friend... she's girlfriend!" Meera interrupted.

"No she's not! I don't think her in that way." I fumed

"Alright, alright." Meera murmured. "But does she really look like me?"

"Sort of... You're prettier though." I coaxed. She bit down on her bottom lip as her eyes trailed away; it was a graceful feminine gesture. I noticed her lips quiver, and I assumed she was trying to say something but drew it back.

"Thanks," She mumbled in her lowest tone, I fondly nodded as a faint embarrassed smile rolled over my lips.

That evening was quite pleasant the rain cleared up in seconds and the sun unwrapped the sky into the most beautiful and vibrant color. I feed Richard Parker the dried meat which was slightly drenched in water, collected the rain water and returned to entertaining myself with drumming. Meera found my journal again and started reading page by page again.

"Meera! I told you, stop reading it." I shouted pulling the book out of her clutch.

"Come on! You're probably scared cause you wrote something about me." She answered jumping and reaching for the book.

"Pi, dolphins!" She exclaimed as her eyes trailed off into the scenery behind me.

"Liar," I bellowed.

"I'm serious, look!" she said pointing at the sea. I thought she was mocking me till I heard a thunderous waterfall and once I glanced over I saw the beauty of the sea. Dozens, NO! Hundreds of dolphins broke through the surface of the sea, twirling around in spirals.

"EY RICHARD PARKER! Come out and see this!" I yelled shaking the lifeboat.

"There's dolphin—s" Just as I was at the wing of the word my eyes caught another sight.

A black figure emerged from the soft golden trails of sunlight. Its shadow loomed but as the shape of the object formed, I came to recognize it was a ship. My heart raced a thousand miles. It looked merely identical to the Tsimtsum. Maybe my family was there in search for me. Maybe there were inside hoping to see me alive. I could already imagine the way they would welcome me. The second I see amma, I would throw myself into her arms and cry my life out. Appa would be so proud he would join me. Ravi would most likely welcome me with one of his stupid insults and then probably give in and wrap his arms around me. I could finally join my family... My hopes of survival flickered yet the thirst of despair remained as the ship faintly faded back into the horizon. Suddenly an earsplitting blast nearly made me fall off the edge of the raft. Meera shot a vibrant flare into the bright sky. She attempted again as the last one washed out.

"Get more ammo, I'll shoot." I demanded taking the weapon from her hand. My hands trembled but the thoughts of seeing my family brightened. I shot plenty before the sun died off into the sea and the ship was out of sight. 'Remember, a key to survival is to never lose hope,' I reminded myself before shooting the last flare.

My lips curled in and my eyes flushed with tears. This was not how things were supposed to go... I was supposed to see my family. I was going to return home where I belong. God should have a reasonable answer to this... for keeping me alive and ruthlessly torturing me. Meera hugged me from behind and shared her warmth and trust. She ran her fingers through my hair and leaned on my shoulder.

"Maybe next time..." She murmured. I didn't reply but I rested my head on her head and hoped someday, just someday this pain and misery will be worth the troubles.


	9. Chapter 9

The sky was clear and sparkled with the rays of moonlight. The stars reflected into the crystalline sea that rested under the lifeboat. I slept on the tarpaulin mumbling the digits of pi _'3.14159265358979'_. Meera was right beside me, confronting the other side of the sea. She gazed at the trails of ripples the raft and lifeboat. The past few days, food was out of sight, and my body felt was slowly decaying into bones and skin. It felt as though it wasn't a part of me, my mind wondering off into the journey of thoughts while my body stiffened up in the misery of survival. Richard Parker was turning to look like me. Still, he was a magnificent creature. His orange fur against the twinkling sky was s blissful scenery to admire. His amber eyes glimmered as he stared blankly stared into the infinite sea.

"What is it Richard Parker?" I gently asked. He batted his eyes and let them trail off into the sea again. Questioning what he was trying to say, I knelt down on my unsteady legs and arched over the edge of the boat. Beyond what I could see is my life in a scene created by the millions of marine animals. My heart sank deeply into the sea. What I thought looked like a battle between a sperm whale and a giant squid broke into the scene of all the animals from our zoo. Then an enormous ferocious angler fish zipped in, it was so close that I felt as if it was near the surface. Then... I saw my mother's beautiful face. It was unlike anything I've ever felt. Her warm caring smile drenched in my mind, letting tears stream down my face. The moment stretched and I couldn't think straight, just the pain of not being in her range of embracement. Through her bindi, I came to see the horrid thing I saw when I sunk into the sea. I remember suffocating, alone, in a freezing black atmosphere with nothing to see but the lights of the ship flickering on and off. It was a nightmare that turned into a vile delusion of reality.

"Pi," Meera murmured placing her cold fingers on my bare skin. I was startled and drew out from my trance.

"You should get some rest," She added on. My eyes fell on Richard Parker who listlessly fluttered his eyes and leisurely return into his den under the tarpaulin.

The night was unexpected, something I couldn't explain with just words without weeping. My emotions were twisted, in a way I was happy to see the past but then again I regret recalling the horrid memories. I could have rested in peace if I hadn't seen the ship. It sent chills down my spine...

The sun was low, without the energy to rise any higher it stayed mid way for hours. There was no point of rising any further either since the murky clouds of the skies above, hide its beautiful rays of warmth and hope. Although my surroundings were weary and lifeless, I was wide awake. The waves were quite rough as well. I did my regular checkups when I heard a deafening rumble.

"Storm!" Meera called, pointing in the direction of the lighting. Something was making my headache... not the heat or anything but it was the horrible thought of something dreadful happening.

"Help me get all of this up," I replied. We started to grab everything we had on the raft and threw it onto the lifeboat. I noticed Richard Parker peek his head outside and the second he heard another thunder we returned inside again. I heaved myself up and lend Meera a hand. By the time she grabbed my wrist, a wave crashed into her making her hit the water again. As soon as she surfaced with deep gasps, I grabbed her by the arm and hauled her up again.

"We need to— cover up the whole lifeboat!" She coughed, hooking the tarpaulin in. I went to the other end and with my speedy fingers and got to work.

"Get inside! I'll do the rest," I demanded Meera. She wiped the streaming water out of her eyes and entered inside. By the time I reached for the last few hooks, the sea swallowed the lifeboat into its icy clutches of darkness. I grabbed a breath of air the second we got up again. The boat rode an ocean surge, almost throwing me over the edge of the lifeboat. 'Come on Pi, you can do it!' I murmured to myself grabbing the tarpaulin and hooking it. I saw a rope on the bench, I quickly grabbed it and tied it tightly around my waist, just to make sure I won't fall off into my doom. Vibrant strikes of lightening shot over me right as we entered the eyes of the storm. Out of all the darkness and murkiness of the sea around me, the center of what I could see was absolutely breathtaking. I battered my eyes clearing the water out to see the halo of sunlight that shone on me. I felt warm, powerful and in a way... I felt the presence of god. I had to show them this! This could make them feel hopeful and bring life them in again.

"Richard Parker! Meera! Look you have to sea this! It's beautiful!" I yelled over my lungs, making sure the thunder wouldn't fade my voice out.

"Are you insane? Stop it!" Meera raged, shoving me by the chest, hooking the tarpaulin.

"No! Look!" I yelled grabbing her by her wrists.

"You're gonna kill us!" Meera shouted loosening my grip.

"No—" Before I could finish, the sea consumed us again. My mind was flooding with doubts as we didn't surface. I noticed Meera trying to paddle up to the surface but thanks to God, we did come back up again. I was going to show them what I saw when Meera, arched over the lifeboat and gagged out all of the water she swallowed. Richard Parker, on the other hand, was thrown around in the flooded boat. The fearsome beast wasn't as ferocious as I could remember. His fur soaked in water and his eyes— his eyes were nothing but fear. What have I done? I was intending to hurt anyone, I just wanted to show them what I felt, but it was turning out to be a nightmare. I heaved a sigh and quickly started to hook up the tarpaulin. I grabbed Meera by the waist and pulled her in, hooking the last piece of cloth. I crawled to the other side of the boat and laid on the bench. My heart sank the second I saw Richard Parker trying to grab onto the bench. At some point he pierced his claws into the bench and held on. My eyes met with Meera's, who was faintly drifting away. Her eyes rolled back into her head... I couldn't ever say this but I'm scared.

My numb body pledged for a stretch once I woke up. I unhooked a few hook and peeked outside to find the sea calm and silent with only the tranquil sound of the raindrops. I wiped the water out of my face and begun to unhook the rest of the tarpaulin. Richard Parker, the fearsome beast, was no longer what I ever have seen of him. His tongue hung low out of his mouth and his eyes were faintly open. I got a small portion of the rainwater, only to wake up Meera on my way there, and returned to the weak beast. The water streamed down to his lips and dripped onto his dehydrated tongue. It seemed to have pleasured him from the way he drew his ears back and brought his tongue inside again. My eyes fell on Meera again, who leisurely sat up, and then my weary eyes trailed back onto Richard Parker. My heart raced as my mind clearly thought every movement out. No matter what the outcome was, it was a way of punishment. I slide down beside his large head and placed it on my lap. He didn't even get startled the way Meera did. Our eyes met again only this time my eyes flooded with tears. My punishment was not being killed... letting me live in the guilt and pain of seeing others suffer along with me.

"Can you— feel the rain?" I stuttered staring back into his closed eyes. I felt daggers against my heart the second he heaved a sigh. Meera trembled over to my side realizing the same things I did.

"Amma, appa, Ravi... I'm happy I'm going to see you soon," I muttered under my shallow breath. I abandoned all hope leaving the darkness of despair to tightly grip my soul. I hated understand reality and fate. My family is gone and I put up with all this misery thinking I'd see them at the end of this journey. Once I think about, I knew I was just a childish fool following his imagination. I lost them and nothing was going to bring them back even if I begged till the end of my life.

"God... I'm ready," I mumbled. I heard Meera's quiet mingles as she rested her head in my arm.

_I guess this is the end of my story..._


	10. Chapter 10

"Pi? PI!" Meera yelled half deafening me. I fluttered my eyes open but the next second I threw my arm across my face blocking the sun away. What I didn't realize is how violently I hit Meera without knowing. With her jaw dropped wide open and her hand at her cheek, where I most likely smacked her, she furiously gave me a death glare.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized quickly before she gave a reaction.

"Never mind that! Look!" She pointed at the trees that stood tall amongst us. Was I really seeing this? Or am I just fading into another hallucination? I quickly crawled over the tarpaulin and pinned the boat down to, what I was now completely sure, was land. The first thing I wanted to do was cry every single drop of tear out of me, then I wanted to pray, and then thank Meera and Richard Parker for everything they've done to keep me alive. Well, nothing went as planned when I saw the thick branches that were under me. The vacant space in my stomach pledged for food, no matter what it was. I broke a small branch off with my weak arms and examined it and prayed it would taste as pleasant as its vibrant purple shade inside of it. My teeth ached the second I dug my teeth but the taste was what made the moment. It's crunchy outside was entertaining to chew but the soft purple inside was sweet delicate and a paradise to my dried up taste buds. If only I had this plant instead of all the poor souls of innocent fish, I wouldn't feel so impure and sinful. No matter though, I was grateful I'm alive.

"Does it taste good?" Meera asked breaking a branch off for herself. I nodded reminding myself talking with your mouth full is rude and impolite. She had the same expression as I did when I first tasted the branch. Soon we dug in and ate as much as we could possibly desire before heading deeper into the forest. By the time we came to an opening I felt like I was wanted. Meera and I shared the same sort of grin when we saw millions of puny meerkats. There was so many that the only thing you could see was the little pools of water. It was hard to get around them because the fear of stepping on them was flooding my mind. Meera on the other hand, leaped around and darted towards the pool. I raced her to the nearest one and leaped in without a second thought. Ah, but Meera paused at the edge and looked at the water with horror.

"Come in!" I called out to her.

"I can't swim, remember." She answered.

"I'll make sure you're stay alive." I taunted her.

"I'm not coming in. I'll just stay here." She replied arching forward and sipping the water from her hands. Just as I was planning to pull her in, I saw her almost stumble and catch her fall... but I didn't leave it at that. Just as planned I pulled her by the wrist and with a slap at the skin of the water, she was in. I expected her to surface ready to kill me but instead she got up and splashed water in my face. I noticed her struggle to stay up so I helped her to the shallow ends of the pool. Remember how mama ji used to tell appa that swimming in the pool of the Piscine Monitor was crystalline and purifies your soul? Well that feeling I experienced simply diving into that pool. Just as I got out of the pool, I noticed Richard Parker was enjoying himself to all the meerkats.

Dawn was the most incredible time of this island. Everything was glowing in a tranquil shade of green. The meerkats rushed to the trees instantly as the sun faded behind the trees, but so did Richard Parker. He quickly fled to the lifeboat without trembling over his thoughts. It didn't matter, though. I used the nets to make me and Meera our hammocks. The meerkats were adorable at first but they cluttered around the same branch as us.

"Poda!" I yelled at the meerkats who hardly understood what I was trying to tell them. Meera broke into the silence and chuckled loudly.

"What's so funny?" I asked with a grin of my own.

"Your accent is killing me!" She answered.

"Really?"

"No! Not in a bad way, I mean its fun to imitate sometimes." She replied.

"As long as you don't do it in front of me, I'm fine." I winked. We both heaved a sigh before slowly slouching into our hammocks.

"Pi?' Meera mumbled.

"Yeah,"

"If we ever make it and find ourselves with people again, my mom will probably come to take me back to New York. I don't know what you want to do with the rest of your life but if we do make it... will you promise to stay with me?" She asked. Her words sunk into my mind.

"Promise," I answered.

"Say, what did you have planned for the future?"

"I honestly didn't know, but now my only plan is to somehow survive, and since I have no clue where we are in the Pacific, so I can't really think ahead." I replied. "How about you?"

"I don't know either." She said sitting up again. There was a softening sensation in her face as her eyes trailed off. Was there something on my chest? Nothing...

"What's wrong?" I gently asked. Her tightly closed her eyes and gulped down hard. The second she opened her eyes I noticed it was watery.

"What happened?" I instantly asked her.

"You know! Stop acting like you don't! Just say it Pi, I'm horrible person." She raged.

"What are you talking about?"

"I took some of your share of food. That's why the biscuits didn't last very long for you. I hide it and at it every now and then when you were sleeping." She paused, wiping the teardrop that trickled off her chin. "I never thought I would make you starve like this." She gently touched my ribs that were bright on my skin, although we both knew how uncomfortable it felt. Her lips trembled for the last of her words. "I'm—I'm sorry,"

"There's nothing to be sorry about. You were hungry and you ate. No more to explain." I snapped. The moments she didn't speak, stretched on forever.

"Why do you care so much about me? Like, I've been nothing but a brat but you treat me like you know me forever. Why?" She muttered under her unsteady breathes.

My heart skipped a beat. Why did I care about her? There was no reason behind it. I don't know her or her father so why do I have to keep my word? There was no meaning to what I was doing yet I keep helping her when I could save myself. But then again, why am I being so protective of Richard Parker? Why have I kept him alive? I could have all the food to myself, the water, the lifeboat and all the space and resources all for myself... but why did I get into this mess?

"If you never ended up on the same boat as me, I wouldn't have cared so much but the more time I spend with you and share every harsh moment... I came to realize that I trust you and you do too. Just like I need Richard Parker... I need you and you need me." I softened my words. I noticed how she was close to her words but trembled on them. Instead, she forced a smile. I knew what ran through her mind and the same ran through mine. Time was a matter of thoughts that drove us. We knew what to do, we knew what to say but instead we slouched back into our hammocks and stared at the clear mystical sky. Meera heaved a sigh before reaching out for a fruit out of the tree.

"Do you want one?" She asked ready to throw one at me. I faintly smiled in reply and caught the fruit in my hand. I sat up and slowly parted the leaves from the glowing fruit.

"WAIT!" Meera shouted stridently. Startled, the fresh fruit I had fell down into what I think was the pool. Something strange occurred though, a sizzling sound. My eyes met with Meera's and instantly we both arched over the branch to find the vibrantly glowing pool filled with floating decaying fish... including my fruit that just fell in. My eyes trailed back to Meera.

"Acid," I stuttered over my unsteady breathes.

"What?" Meera snapped.

"This is why the meerkats scurried away from the surface and made Richard Parker flee to the lifeboat. In the morning the land produces fresh food and water but by night it turns them into harmful things that'll eat you inside out." I explained clearly.

"You're right about that," Meera added on, showing her opened fruit. The glowing light of the fruit brightened the rotten teeth. My chest clutched and my brain was dying.

"Someone must have gotten stuck on this island and thought he could stay here forever but he's gone now," Meera continued.

"The island is carnivorous." I interrupted. Her eyes widened the very next second.

"We have to leave now!" Meera hurriedly tried to untie the net we used as a hammock.

"Wait no! It's too dangerous to do anything now. We'll leave tomorrow just to be safe." I exclaimed. She slumped back again, this time facing me. I could she wanted to leave right away... I do too but I don't want to risk any chances. I couldn't imagine being eaten by an island. It was unbelievable but true. The more I came to think about it, I am grateful I found this place and I'm glad we're leaving sooner than I wished. God has a way of his own for lessons to be taught but none of them have ever lacked of despair and hope.

My eyes fluttered open just once during mid dawn, usually the time when I would wake up from my nightmares but this time I had no nightmare. It was just an urge to do so. Meera was right there, deeply in her sleep. She flinched once a while and murmured something. I couldn't place it just right. Her fingers were a short distance away, almost as if she held onto my hand at a point of the night. I couldn't comprehend what kind of relationship was between us... were we still strangers, friends, or something more? All these months my mind had fallen into the same question but I never got the appropriate answer through all the troubles we've went through. Maybe I'll figure it out soon enough... just maybe.

Even before the sun rose above the trees, Meera and I were wide awake preparing to continue our journey at sea again. We both at as many branches as our stomachs could hold and grabbed gallons and gallons of water. We both met back at the lifeboat half an hour from when we woke up. I noticed that Meera was more enthusiastic leaving then arriving to the island. We were set to leave but Richard Parker was missing. Meera didn't ask to abandon him like I thought she would have... maybe she did care for Richard Parker like I did. Although she hardly shows it, I can feel the bond we all three share for one another. Last night I thought to myself how far we've come. Meera and I have been disturbingly close but now it feels like it was meant to be. Richard Parker on the other hand... I don't know why I feel affection for a heartless animal. I remember the days, crying myself to sleep because I knew I would give up the ghost from his wrath but now I could hardly think he would hurt me in such a way.

Meera blew the whistle with all the air in her lungs. We waited patiently. No Richard Parker. Just as she was about to put the whistle up to her lips again a growl echoed from the beyond the forest and soon enough there he came. Lively and keen as I could ever remember. He leaped onto the boat without a second thought. I gave the boat the biggest pushy my weary bones could do and reached for Meera's hand before I slipped into the water. Meera and I dropped ourselves onto the tarpaulin and gazed at the gloomy sky with only a pinch of tint of the sun's rays.

"Here we go again," Meera miserably groaned.


	11. Chapter 11

I pulled the boat as far as my weary legs could bear. Land was just a short distance away but my body pledged for the life I owe. Meera, who was helping me pull the boat to the shore, already collapsed into the shallow water gasping for air. I towed her up to her feet and reached just a few steps from shoreline. I was completely out of breath but I needed to do this. I dropped to the ground. Pressing my cheek against the warm sun baked sand was like being in God's arms. I faintly lifted my head to see Richard Parker leap out of the lifeboat and stretched his weak feline body. Even with his skin tight with his bones and his fur knotted, he was the magnificent beast that tried to kill me the first few days on the lifeboat. He walked up to the end of the forest and stopped. I was so sure he was going to draw his ears back and growl as a goodbye but no... He just stood there, listlessly staring into the murky forest. My heartbeat was the loudest from what I could hear. All I wanted was to see his golden amber eyes just once before we are separated, but that was too much to ask from him. He just left me, alone to suffer the foul soreness of an unceremonious farewell. I could barely let myself move from that moment. I dropped my head to the ground, expecting Meera to have done the same. That was the end of what me and Richard Parker ever had. My heart clenched my chest before my eyes fluttered close.

Just a few hours later, a man found us at the shore and called upon group of my own species. I wept like a child as they carried me away... Richard Parker, the unruly beast that kept me alive through all these foul days... left me, without a single goodbye. The days in the hospital were horrid. His fathomless roars echoed through the night sky taking my heartbeat and breathe away even if it was a dream, more like a nightmare. The sun won't be as bright once I catch a glimpse of his amber eyes. Radiant and clear as a marble and fragile as glass it seemed. His contrasting black and orange fur against the pale blue sky was like God standing right in front of me. As dangerous as he was, there was a part of me that embraced his elegant, graceful, masculine appearance. Whenever I attempted to kill him, my mind turns twisted and instead I count all the blessings I earned during this gruesome journey.

I can't explain how this all happened. How I could trust the same creature that tried to kill me in the first place? The more I thought of it, the more deep the meanings struck me and painted vibrant colors into life. Richard Parker shared his animal like qualities so I can survive the harsh conditions but Meera freed the humanly emotions I trapped inside. My mind broke from the trance, when I came to realize where I was. The second I noticed myself in a hospital, my eyes searched for Meera. She was no where no be found. I threw my blanket to a side and arched over the bed ready to get up on my trembling legs.

"Whoa! Slow down there fella," A man said griping my shoulder. "Where you off to?"

"To see my friend," I spiritlessly answered.

"That girl that was on the shore with you, right?" he asked, and instantly I nodded in response. "Well the doctors are pulling their tricks on so you're gonna have to wait."

"My name is Michael by the way." He introduced himself lending his hand.

"Pi," I replied shaking it.

Michael turned out to be a very good friend of mine as the time passed. He believed in every word I said and he understood me like he was actually there. The time stretched though, the more I explained the horrendous journey the more I came to miss Meera. The time came though, when the nurses finally brought her into the room across from ours. Michael helped me onto a wheelchair making sure I don't waste my energy during the recovery. There were many patients in the room; most of them seemed much weaker than the people in mine.

"I'll take it from here," I murmured strolling around in search of her.

The second I got a glimpse of her I heaved the wheel to turn and ended up beside her. Her lips were quivering and her eyes were fluttering faintly opening but shutting them again. Her grey shirt brightened her pale lifeless body reminded me of Richard Parker when he rested on my lap spiritless and deadened. I could see she was battling her pain and nightmares from the way her eyelids moved. I rested my hand on hers feeling the cold sting of her body reflect into mine. She flinched very slightly before dimly sighing. I stayed there, gazing at her, chanting every prayer in my mind. I broke out of the trance as soon as I felt Michael's handing on my shoulder. I felt a bit unpressured now that I saw Meera, knowing that she'll be fine mad me feel secure... just wish I could feel the same about Richard Parker. Where would he be? Hiding in bushes, hiding from the faces of humans, is that how he's going to end up? Or will he turn into one of the most wanted beasts? By the time I was finished asking myself the questions... I fell into my nightmares again. Michael left, leaving a glass of water and a few cut fruits on the chair beside me.

Tonight was the first night; I slept peacefully with the beautiful sceneries I've seen on my journey of survival. The vibrant flying fishes, the glowing jellyfishes, the whale that swam in the gleaming sky of stars... I saw everything. I even saw my family... all of them fondly smiling and waiting for me at the entrance of the same ship they sunk in. They waited... and waited but the door closed. I was stranded there, banging on the ship, hoping they'll open to welcome me again but the ship vanished into the blinding golden rays of sunlight as twilight loomed. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and fur beneath the tips of my fingers. Meera shared her warm fond smile and Richard Parker listlessly brushed his fur against my bare skin.

_Then... I knew it was going to be alright._


	12. Chapter 12

Just a few days later, the Maritime department in the Japanese Ministry of Transport sent two men to talk to me. They still had insurance claims to settle. They wanted to find out why the ship sank. They didn't believe a word I said though. I explained in every detail possible to the men but the closer I came to conclude the story the more they foully stared at me.

"Thousand of meerkats on a floating carnivore island and no has ever seen it," Mr. Okamoto repeated after me.

"Yes, just like I told you." I said.

"Bananas don't float," Mr. Chiba interrupted.

"Why are you talking about bananas?" Mr. Okamoto retorted.

"You said that the orangutan floated to you on a bundle of bananas, but bananas don't float," Mr. Chiba added on.

"Are you sure about that?" Mr. Okamoto whispered, and he nodded in response.

"Of course they do, try for yourself." I requested.

"Anyways I'm not here to talk about bananas or meerkats—" I broken up in Mr. Okamoto's conversation.

"I've just told you a long story and I'm very tired," I said catching my breath.

"We are here because a Japanese cargo ship sank in the Pacific." I heard anger boil in Mr. Okamoto's voice.

"Something I'll never forget— I lost my entire family," I murmured. I caught a glimpse of their eyes which flooded with a sense of guilt and sorrow.

"Get him some water," Mr. Okamoto ordered Mr. Chiba.

"We don't mean to push you and you have our deepest of sympathies, but we've come a long way and we are no closer to understanding why the ship sank!" Mr. Okamoto explained.

"Because I don't know! I was sleeping and something woke me up! It could have been an explosion, I can't be sure. And then the ship sank. What else do you want from me?" I raged.

"A story that won't make us look like fools," Mr. Chiba answered.

"We need a simpler story for our people. A story our company can understand. A story we can all believe." Mr. Okamoto replied. There was a long silence amongst us as their eyes trailed towards me.

"So a story without things you've never seen before?" I mumbled.

"That's right," The nodded.

"Without surprises. Without animals or islands."

"Yes... the truth." He replied. I batted my eyes, thought for a moment and heaved a sigh.

"Five of us survived. The cook, the sailor and Meera were already aboard. The cook threw me a lifebuoy and mother held onto some bananas and made it to the lifeboat. The cook— the cook was a disgusting man. He ate a rat. We had enough food to last for weeks but he found the rat in the first few days, killed it, dried it in the sun and ate it. Such a brute that man— but... he was resourceful. It was his idea to build the raft to catch fish. We would have died the first few days without him. The sailor was the man with the rice and gravy, the Buddhist. We did understand much of what he said but that he was suffering. He'd broken his leg horribly in the fall. We tried to set the foot as best as we could but it became infected. The cook said we had to do something or he'd— die. The cook said he would do it but mother, Meera and I had to hold the man down. At first Meera tried to talk us out of it but the cook convinced her. And I believed him too, we had to do it. So...I kept saying 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry,' He kept looking at me. And his eyes were so— I'll never understand the point of that man suffering. I could still hear him— the happy Buddhist that only at rice and gravy." I paused and smiled remembering the man's face.

"We didn't save him of course— he died. Meera was mostly affected by the sailor's death. She blamed herself for his demise but mother and I clearly knew who was truly was behind that innocent soul's death. The morning after, the cook caught his first dorado and I never understood how... but mother did. I've never seen mother so angry. 'STOP WHINING AND BE HAPPY!' he said. 'WE NEED MORE FOOD OR WE'LL DIE! THAT WAS THE WHOLE POINT!' 'WHAT WAS THE WHOLE POINT?' my mother asked. 'You let the poor boy die in order to get bait! YOU MONSTER!' The cook got furious and head towards her with his fist raised up and mother slapped him hard, right across the face. I was stunned— I thought he was going to kill her right then... but he didn't. But he didn't stop at there either... the sailor, he went the same way the rat did. He was a resourceful man..." I listlessly swallowed at the wing of my words. The two men listen this time silently without a doubt or question.

"It was only a week after when he— because of me— because I couldn't hold onto a stupid turtle. It slipped out of my hands and swam away and the cook came and punched me in the side of my head... my teeth clacked and I saw stars. I thought he was going to hit me again but Meera took the hit for me. She fell to the bottom with his fist printed on her cheek. Mother came from behind started pounding at him with her fist screaming 'MONSTER! MONSTER!' She told me to go to the raft 'Nee Poda!' I thought she was coming with me or I never would have— I don't know why I didn't go first. I think about that everyday. I jumped over with Meera at my side and turned just as the knife came out. There wasn't anything I could do... I couldn't look away. Her blood splattered across our faces like paint. He threw her body overboard and then the sharks came. And I saw— saw" My eyes flooded with tears as I muttered the last word under my breath.

"The next day I killed him. He didn't even fight back... he knew he'd gone too far. Even by his own standards. Meera didn't stop me either. He left the knife on the bench and I did to him what he did to the sailor. He's an evil man but worst still... he brought the evil out of me— and I have to live with that. There we were... sailing across the Pacific Ocean— and we survived."

They were silent. The second they broke out of their trance they wished me. And they left.

"Can I ask you something?" Mr. Patel asked.

"Of course," I responded with a nod to my every word.

"I've told you two stories about what happened in the ocean... and both of them don't explain what caused the sinking of the ship... and no one can prove which story is true and which is not. In both stories, the ship sinks, my family dies and I suffer." He paused.

"True," I added on.

"So which story do you prefer?" he listlessly asked.

**{Silence}**

"The one with the tiger— that's the better story." I answered, hiding my childish smile.

"Thank you... and so it goes with God." Mr. Patel replied.

As the time past my lips grew into the grin. I believed in God without recognizing it. He played me all along.

"Mamaji was right. It's an amazing story... Will you really let me write it?" I asked.

"Of course, isn't that why Mamaji sent here after all?" He snickered. He looked down at his watch a few moments later.

"My wife is almost here. Would you like to stay for dinner?" He asked.

"I never knew you had a wife," I answered.

"You never asked," He said as a smile rolled over his lips. Something dredged in my mind.

"Wait, what happened to Meera?" I exclaimed.

"That was another part of my story that I would never forget..."


	13. Chapter 13

It was a beautiful day outside, of course I just saw through the window nearby my bed. The room was illuminated by the radiant rays of sunlight, which slowly recalled the days when I woke up to the sky's golden tint. Days have been stretching since I was told to stay put. Although my body was recovering quickly my legs were as unstable and weary as they've ever been. Just as I was eating my freshly cut fruits, Michael and his friends came for a quick visit. Yes most of them were older than me but listen to my story was a pleasure. All of them understood the difficulties I went through at sea but some of them denied believing in the sights I've seen and experience I've had with my fellow castaways in the first few days of survival. They were all sailors so they understood most of what I described but Richard Parker was just a myth to them. The more Michael tried to place his evidence the more they denied it.

Coincidently Meera walked into the brawl. The bags under her eyes showed the lack of sleep she must have had from all the nightmares. She seemed clean and lively then last time... but that was only her clothes and appearance not the emotions painted on her face. I noticed a sharp surge of tenseness in the way her eyes flickered away from me... as if she was trying to avoid having a glimpse at me.

"Time to go," Michael mumbled gathering his friends and leaving us both alone. A smile rolled over my lips.

"How are feeling?" I asked her fondly gesturing her to take her seat.

"Cool, how are you?" she replied forcing a smile.

"Great—"

"Listen Pi—I– my mom came a few days ago. She's planned on going to Canada. We're leaving tomorrow." she said.

"That's good!" I enthusiastically said, fixing my posture as we spoke.

"That's why I want you to have this," she replied placing a plastic bag right beside my lap. Curious I took it and peeked inside. My eyes widened. There was a deck of cash. My eyes trailed back to Meera who nervously fiddled with her fingers.

"Why are you giving me this?" I retorted.

"Pi, when I said we were leaving... I meant just me and her—"

"WHAT? What am I going to do then?" I interrupted her.

"There's enough money in there for you to catch a flight back to India or you could go to my friend's house. Their address is inside the bag. They'll welcome you with open arms, I promise." She answered.

"But—but how about all the things we planned back on the island? Did you just forget about that?" I raged.

"No! I remember them but I was wrong. It's time we went our own ways and decided the future by ourselves." She replied.

"So you're just going to leave me, even after all we've went through together... even after what we have?" I murmured.

"What _do_ we have?" She fumed. Just as my eyes drew away from her glare, she heaved a sigh.

"Pi, if my dad knew there was a hyena on the lifeboat he would have never let me go. Clear your head— there's nothing between us. Yeah, we shared the same food, privacy and shelter for nearly a year but that can't possibly make us any closer than companions. I wish I never ended up with you in the first place. Thanks anyways. GOOD LUCK!" She bellowed. She grabbed her bag and stomped towards the door. She stopped right at the entrance, motionlessly staring ahead. I was a breath away from letting all the tears drop.

"Meera?" I whispered under my breath.

_She left._

_Not a word said._

_She didn't even gaze over her shoulder._

_She just... left._

It felt like daggers were driving into my head by the way she completely left me. Abandoned me the same way Richard Parker did. What did I do to deserve this? The hours of darkness lurked upon me but instead of enjoying the night sky like normal... I found it to be atrocious. I couldn't sleep at all... my eyes were locked onto the white canvas that draped around my bed. I felt unaccompanied again like I was when I was drowning. I was stuck in the vibrant memories that were worth recalling... the ones Richard Parker, Meera and I shared. How could it all have finished so hastily? What was the purpose of meeting one another? What's the point of creating a bond with them if it was going to end like this? The more I came to think about everything the more I was drenched in my wretchedness but I came to notice the little things.

In the end, I realized that life is just the act of letting go but what hurts the most is not taking the time to say goodbye. I lost India, the zoo, Anandhi, my family, my ferocious beast companion, and lastly...Meera. Her words echoed through my head like it was on reply. Every word sunk into my head but then I realized something peculiar... her tone. Unlike anything I've heard before but it sounded forced... as if something or someone was telling her to say that. Whatever the case was, it didn't matter. I was unquestionably not gonna end this relationship without a suitable farewell. My mind was set. I just wanted to see her tremble over her words to say goodbye like I would...


	14. Chapter 14

My eyes fluttered open and weakly searched around for a clock. There was nothing but the white net canvass that blocked my sight of everything. I threw my cover to a side and arched over the bed. I haven't walked in so many days that my feet felt numb and deadened. I wriggled my toes and placed my bare foot on the cold marble floor. I held onto the bed while shifting my weight to my unsteady feet.

"Where you going?" Michael asked opening the canvass. Startled I trembled over my lifeless feet, but he grabbed my arm before I hit the floor.

"What's going on? What's the rush?" he asked again.

"Meera's leaving today, and I just wanted to say goodbye."

"Well I guess that's too bad, she already left." He replied. My breath turned shallow. I fell back onto the bed with my hands covering my face. Nothing was going to give me pleasure. Slowly I was losing everything I once loved and embraced.

"Up for a ride?" Michael asked, grinning slyly. I knew right from that instant what he had planned for us and from then on you would have guessed it... A time-consuming ride down to the same airport Meera must have been in. Michael said he'd wait at the entrance. I swerved around the crowds, broke into lines and search far and wide, but I was assuming she was gone. My heart wouldn't give up on her though. People glared at me... probably because of the way I looked. My dark tangled uncut curly hair fell in front of my eyes every now and then. My frail body found simple climates to be overdramatic so I decided to borrow Michael's sweater during mid summer. I looked horrendous! But I didn't come this far to impress anyone in fact I didn't even try to dress properly. I was in such a rush to see Meera that I didn't care if my legs were dying in pain.

I searched. She was no where in sight. The more I tried, the more despair bundled up. I was too late and nothing was going to help me. Life just didn't give any mercy. I lost my friends... both Richard Parker and Meera. I never experienced such lonesomeness in my entire life. Everything neglected me. There was nothing I could do. I caught a glimpse of an airplane taking off the runway but of course, since that very moment I could never understand life.

_I listlessly stared at Mr. Patel. His eyes were watery and soulful. I could see him battling his emotions by the way his eyes trailed down to her feet._

_"I don't know what to say." I muttered. He heaved a sigh..._

_"That's a lot to take in. To find the meaning to what happened—"_

_"If it happened it happened. Why should it mean anything?" Mr. Patel interrupted._

_"So you just left? Do you still have contact with her?" I gently asked making sure it didn't sound forced. Our eyes met but then peculiarly, he grinned._

I gave up as I read 'depart' on the board. I wasn't even sure if the plane was hers but I just deserted all hope and decided to leave with empty hands. That was the end for all I could think of. I couldn't think into the future. Where was I headed? What was I going to do? Life stopped around me for a second. My heartbeat was louder than anything around me and I had a moment of silence for my mind to work. I felt like there was something urging me to look their way, and as I did I could feel my heart pounding against my chest. There she listlessly sat, facing her back at me, with her bags at her legs. Her mother sat beside, reassuring her. I suppose she had the same feeling by the way she stuttered to glance over her shoulder. She heaved herself to her feet and battered her eyelashes as if she was clearing the tears.

**Heavy breathes.**

**Frozen muscles.**

**Trembling lips.**

**Soulful eyes.**

"Pi." Her lips quivered. She dropped her bags and raced towards me. I slowly moved forward still wondering if I was hallucinating. A smile rolled over my lips as she came closer but then she stopped... just a meter away.

Her eyes flickered back and forth between both of mine. Her lips curled and her eyes flooded. Without a second doubt she threw herself in my arms, spinning around. It was the least expecting thing I would have imagined from the girl who said she wished she never ended up with me. She pulled her head out of my chest, gazed at me with her watery eyes.

"I'm sorry Pi," she mouth, I could hardly hear a word but read her emotions and that was it—

"There's nothing, eh?" I mocked her with a cunning grin.

"Shut up!" She chuckled pounding at my chest with her fists.

_I was stunned. Once again this witty man played my head again... _

_"So there is a happy ending to your story," I mumbled._

_"Well that is for you to choose. The story is all yours." Mr. Patel grinned._

_"My wife is here." He said towing himself off his chair heading towards the door. "I insist you stay for dinner!"_

_"Well thank you," I muttered. As Mr. Patel went out the door, I flipped through the file. I skimmed through it... I heard a sudden clack. Something fell out. I looked down at the hardwood floor when I found a simple black beaded necklace and at the very end there was a tooth... a human tooth. Human tooth... My eyes widened for the second my heart skipped a beat. A smile rolled over my lips._

_ His story— his story is true._

_ I caught a glimpse of Mr. Patel's family as they entered the door. I walked to towards them as they all welcomed me with fond smiles._

_"This is my wife Meera, my son Nikhil and my daughter Usha." He introduced. My childishly smiled the second he mentioned Meera. Just as he described her... she was the light to his past._

Richard Parker didn't glance back to look at me or Meera but I know he thought of me just before he left. No matter where he goes, he'll remember me and I know that. If I ever come across my beastly companion again, I promise— I will give my fullest of gratitude for all that he's done. I will deliberately let his face flood my nightmares just to see his eyes. And I promise I'll never forget him... ever.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note

Hello everyone! Thank you so much for coming this far on my journey of fangirling! First of all, this story is phenomenal and I loved both the book and the movie. To keep my fanfic simple I used the movie for resources. I must give my deepest apologize to those who did not enjoy this or found it 'cheezy' but I just wrote this for fun. As you all must have guessed... I am obsessed with Life Of Pi. It has effected me just as much as Yann Martel, the actors of the film and the crew who helped make this movie extraordinary. I have cried in every chapter possible *SWEAR TO GOD*

Before I completely finished reading the book, I started to write the book. Coincidently I came to realize that in the book Pi's actual wife's name is Meena and in my story Pi's lover's name is Meera. I was only a letter away and it knocked the socks off of me! Anyways I am going to be writing a book two of Life Of Pi. So if you are interested or have any ideas... please comment or message me. I will definitely will give credits and that's the end of my words. Thank you all once again!

~Sana :)

I listened to a one hour video filled with Life Of Pi soundtracks while writing the story. My favorite is Pi's Lullaby... that's it bye!


	16. Chapter 16

LIFE OF PI AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys! You'll be happy to know that I got started on Life Of Pi 2 and I will be posting a chapter soon. So make sure you check it out and hope you guys enjoy it. I LOVE YOU GUYS!


End file.
